Addicted
by Romance addict 16
Summary: A simple one-shot/songfic I came up with. Robin can't seem to focus at all any more without a certain someone there with him. How can he get over this addiction? Rob/Star duh!


**OSPBL: We have an assignment for you!**

**OSPB: 'takes assignment and reads it' Her again!**

**OSPBL: Yes the Chapter Plot Bunny Agency has gotten to her again she doesn't write any one-shots anymore she only has one.**

**OSPB: One? What about My Best Friend's Hot and Dwindling Love?**

**OSPBL: Dwindling Love turned into a chapter story now go!**

**On Earth:**

**OSPB: 'pokes me in my sleep' Alex, Alex!**

**Me: 'groans and pulls covers over her head, rolls over to side causing the OSPB to fall'**

**OSPB: 'scowls then smirks as an idea hits her'**

**A few minutes later:**

**OSPB: 'dumps water on me'**

**Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**OSPB: 'covers my mouth' Shut up you idiot!**

**Me: Who are you?**

**OSPB: 'sarcastically' I'm Santa Claus who do you think!**

**Me: Oh right wait why are you here! It's like four in the morning!**

**OSPB: 'hands me assignment' here you have to write.**

**Me: In the morning!OSPB: No! Now!**

**Me: Will you leave if I write?**

**OSPB: Yep**

**Me: Hand me a pen**

**Disclaimer: OSPB: Alex doesn't own Teen Titans or Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.**

**

* * *

**

Robin sighed, he was in evidence room working on a case involving Slade, he was having a problem with it though. He rubbed his temples to get his thoughts in order, he has been having a lot of trouble concentrating lately. Well actually this had been bothering since day one but it seems like lately these thoughts have been stronger then before.

He then turned to his files, he flipped through his notes trying to concentrate when she came back into his mind. He groaned again and slammed his forehead against his desk, the pain didn't bother him at all.

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

He would always say that she didn't mean anything to him, that they were friends and nothing more. He just ignored the feeling of his heart wrenching at that fact, they were friends and nothing more.

She had a power over him whether she knows it or not, Robin hadn't even noticed until he was completely wrapped around her dainty finger. Her smile would make him turn into a pile of mush, her shining eyes would make him weak in the knees, a simple touch would cause shivers go up and down his spine and his stomach to twist up in knots.

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

**It's like you're a leech**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

The way she is, her personality, her looks, everything about her entranced Robin, he was drawn to her from the beginning. The beginning was a little rocky but they got through as did the rest of the team. He tried to push his feelings for her away, he even tried to distance himself from her, it never worked. He realized their was no way he could push her away for long, not only did she come back but he did as well it was like she was a drug and Robin was addicted to her.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

When she entered the room everything seemed to brighten up, Robin wasn't alone on this thought as the team had agreed with him. She was so happy, friendly, and caring she was beautiful inside and out. She was always nice to everything and everyone, she believed in second chances, forgiveness.

That still got to him, he messed up time and time again and anyone else would have left him (not that they were together) the team had almost given up on him. She however would stay with him through thick and thin no matter what he did she came back to help him. He had yelled at her, slammed the door in her face, heck he even hurt her emotionally and physically!

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

Robin sighed and pushed himself away from the desk, he stood up and stretched a little, his muscles stiff from sitting around for so long. He gathered some 'notes' crumpled them up and threw them out. As always those weren't notes they were either doodles, lists, or small love notes.

She plagued his mind, the lists were everything he lov-liked about her, the doodles were always her name written in a heart, and the notes well sometimes he wrote down what he thought about her. This was out of character for him, he was supposed to be the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, the one who suppressed his emotions (besides Raven). She had this effect on him, it thrilled but scared him all at the same time.

**It's like I'm lost**

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

**Leave me alone**

He could never seem to get her off his mind she was always there, he smiled lightly as his thoughts drifted back to her. She wasn't like any other girl he has met, she was exotic yet familiar all at the same time.

**And I know these voices in my head**

**Are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

Whenever he was around her, his heart would beat faster he was almost sure she could hear it. It took all his strength not to grab her and kiss her senseless when she was giggling in her cute way or when she smiled. Her eyes would always light up when she was happy, there was a fire in her that seemed to never die out.

Her laughter or smile was always contagious and usually had him smiling or laughing with her. He never remembered a time when he smiled or laughed as much as he did when she was around. Everyone has noticed how different he acts when he was around her, she brings out the child within him.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

Before he met her, he would hide his feelings, his thoughts of love were those of disdain, he thought he would never fall in love. He didn't trust that emotion he thought it only led to heartbreak. It was hard for him, after his parents death love really wasn't what he grew up with. Sure Bruce cared for him but he was always serious and taught Robin to be that way as well, to block out all emotions.

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

He was fine blocking off everyone not getting close to anyone, he could only guess that it would lead to trouble. Then she came into his life, she fell into his life, literally, at first he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, it was hard considering she was attacking him and the city. After that incident well, he realized who she really was a smart, caring, sweet person. Love suddenly didn't seem so bad to him, he wanted the feeling he wanted her to feel it for him, but he knew she never would.

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

He could never get enough of her that was for sure, if he wasn't in the evidence room he was with her. The team would constantly tease them about being a couple which he would deny right away. He would never forget that one time when Cyborg called her his girlfriend, Robin over reacted (with him hyperventilating and all), but that's a story for another day.

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

He would secretly wish that it were true that they could be together but he told himself it could not be so. First off he was a hero and nothing could get in the way of that, he couldn't stand to see her hurt, especially if it was because of him. A certain teammate of his would tell him that, that was an excuse after he told her how he felt about the girl.

"That's utter bull and you know it." was the teammates reply, he knew he was running from this feeling but it scared him and he didn't want to face it. He didn't even know if she felt the same way, that also worried him, what if she didn't return his feelings if he told her.

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

This was the big setback, fear, he usually hated that emotion and would never let it run him. Though this emotion seemed to be the only way out of heartbreak in his eyes, he hated himself for being such a coward but he couldn't help it. No matter what though he loved her, this seemed to jump out at him, _"I like her not love like!" _he thought.

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

No matter what he did he would always come back to that conclusion, he was stubborn but even he knew when to draw the line, he put his head in his hands, _"I'm in love with her."_ he then groaned, he knew there was no way out now.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

Maybe he didn't want a way out, maybe he wanted to feel this way, he had never felt so alive in his life after he met her and joined the team. She showed him it was ok to let loose once in a while, to not hide all the time. She brought out the Richard Grayson in him, he liked it. He liked to throw off his responsibilities to just be a regular teenager again. He can finally be himself around her, maybe it wasn't such a bad feeling.

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

(A/N: I almost left it here but I didn't want to)

Robin sighed and he stood up he had to get his thoughts off of her, _"Maybe a drink would help?"_ he thought and walked to the door.

He walked down the hall of the huge tower, he didn't know where his teammates were but at the moment he didn't really care. He entered the common room to find two of the Titans on the couch playing on the Game Station, he rolled his eyes as insults were shot back and forth. He then saw two of his other teammates one was reading and the other was on her laptop, he noticed she wasn't in the room.

"Hello Robin." that sweet voice called to him, the voice that haunted his dreams.

She was standing before him wearing her normal attire, her ruby red locks glistening in the sunlight that streamed into the tower, her emerald eyes were sparkling with happiness, her beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey Starfire." he greeted with a smile of his own.

"You have finally left the room of evidence how wonderful! Would you like to accompany me up to the roof and watch the sunset?" she asked.

His smile grew, the roof was like their special place, he loved going up there with her so he nodded and her smile grew they then went up to the roof.

Their teammates were watching them leave Cyborg then turned to Beast Boy, "Ten bucks Robin tells her how he feels."

"No way dude Starfire's gonna tell him first!" Beast Boy argued.

Raven and Sam rolled their eyes, "Can you two not be so immature, why would you bet on something like that especially since Starfire's gonna tell him." Raven argued.

"Normally I would agree with you Rae but Robin's gonna tell her." Sam jumped in.

They glared at each other, "Twenty bucks?" Sam asked, Raven nodded and stuck out her hand, "Deal." the two then shook hands.

Meanwhile:

The two Titans were sitting on the roof, Starfire had her legs up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, Robin was sitting the same way.

They gazed out into the sunset, the golden light was dancing across the water of the bay causing the water to sparkle. The sky had a mixture of golden light with purple and pink tints in it as well.

Starfire always loved to look at the sunset she never used to see this on her home planet. Robin was watching the sunset while watching Starfire out of the corner of his eye, he liked the way the light would make her emerald eyes shine even more, the way it made her sun kissed skin glow, and her auburn hair to shine as well.

Starfire then turned to Robin and saw him looking at her, "Is something wrong Robin?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! No nothing's wrong Star." he told her with a smile, a small blush on his cheeks.

Starfire smiled faintly before turning back to the sunset, now the sun was just about to dip below the horizon, they would still sit out there though, Starfire likes to look at the stars as well.

It wasn't long until the stars started to shine in the sky, Starfire sighed happily, she loved to look at the stars. They were much clearer hear then they are on Tamaran, sometimes when she flies in space they are that significant either.

Starfire smiled and laid down on the floor, Robin looked at her questioningly but a smile was on his face nonetheless.

Starfire giggled and patted the space next to her, "Will you join me?"

Robins smile grew as did his heart rate, "Sure." he then laid down next to her, Starfire flashed him a smiled.

"Whatcha thinking about Star?" he asked curiously, usually they would talk when they're up on the roof but she's been pretty quiet today.

"Nothing of importance." She answered looking over to him.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You can tell me you've been kind of quiet lately."

A blush started to creep up on Starfire's cheeks, "It is nothing Robin."

Robin sighed, he didn't want to push her even if he did want to know what was on her mind, "Alright then."

She looked over at him and smiled glad he dropped the subject, she then asked, "What are you thinking about Robin?"

"You." he answered without thinking after he said that he slapped a hand on his mouth, Starfire looked confused and shocked at this. Robin shot up from the ground, "I-I'm sorry I uh didn't m-mean to uh-"

"Why were you doing the thinking about me?" Starfire asked curiously as she sat up as well.

"I uh well." he stuttered, he ran a hand through his hair, "You see I uh the thing is…oh damn! I'm sorry Star it's just hard for me to uh talk about this."

Starfire cocked her head to the side a little, "Why is it something bad? Did I do something wrong?" she asked worry flickering in her emerald eyes.

"No! No oh no way you didn't do anything, it's me Star trust me you're fine." he assured her, she was still gazing at him curiously.

"Do you wish to talk about this or is this making you to uncomfortable?" Starfire asked.

Robin thought about this, he could either A tell her his feelings, or B keep them locked up inside him and just drop the subject/ Honestly neither one seemed appealing to him, the chance of rejection worried him, but he didn't want to keep the feelings locked up in him.

"Uh maybe I should tell you." he said finally.

Starfire moved a bit closer to him, "What is troubling you? She asked.

Robin sighed and put his hands behind him to support him as he looked up at the stars, "Where do I begin." he muttered, Starfire was worried that she might have done something wrong in any case. She didn't want to upset him in any way what so ever.

"Uh Star I have h-had these f-feelings for you and they're not friendship." he stuttered not sure how to approach the subject.

Starfire's eyes widened and tears stung her eyes, "You…you do not wish to be friends?" she asked looking down as a silver tear slipped down her cheek.

"What! No, no that's not what I meant at all." he assured her, he hooked his pointer finger under her chin and had her look at him.

"I-I, these feelings they go beyond friendship Star, and I-I love you." he told her, as those words came out of his mouth he felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Starfire's eyes widened and she gasped a little, he wasn't sure what to make of this and assumed it a bad sign.

"I-I'm sorry Starfire if you don't feel the same then we could just be fri-"

He was cut off by Starfire's lips crashing down on his own, he arms around his neck, his eyes widened in shock but soon closed and he kissed her back, snaking his arms around her waist.

After a few moments, which felt like hours to the two loves, they parted and rested their foreheads against each others, "I love you too Robin." the Tamaranian princess confessed.

He smiled widely at this proclamation and kissed her again she eagerly responded, not known to them four nosy people were watching from the slightly ajar door.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted softly he exchanged high-fives with Sam.

"Told ya!" Sam whispered triumphantly.

Beast Boy and Raven huffed and handed them the money, "That's not fair! Sam knows Robin better I mean come on they are related!" Beast Boy whined.

Sam shrugged, "So doesn't necessarily mean I know what he's thinking."

The four then left the two in each others arms, both as happy and content as they have ever been.

In the end Robin knew he was addicted to Starfire and always will be, that he knew but this addiction wasn't bad. It made him a stronger man, and it also made him the happiest guy, he would never give up his drug not for anything in the world.

* * *

**OSPB: There now was that so hard?**

**Me: 'snores'**

**OSPB: Ok then I did promise her she could sleep after this was done, please review!**


End file.
